What we didnt say, and we had to
by AinhoaGC
Summary: We all know that Bert is in love with Mary, but what if he was so in love with her that he poisoned her and then took advantage of her? What if Mr. and Mrs. Banks opened the door at the wrong time? And who's that man that's looking at them through two clouds? Sorry if there's any mistake, english is not my first language. Please Review, thank you
1. The bottle

Jane and Michael were already in bed when Bert came through their window into their room. He quickly run to the door and left. He headed to the end of the corridor, where Mary's room was. He slowly opened the door and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed, with the lights off. Even with the lights off you could see that her cheeks were red and her blue eyes darker than what they were normally. She turned her head to see Bert standing a few meters away from her bed.

-Bert – her voice sounded much deeper than her normal. Bert smiled slightly when he heard his name coming from her lips.

He had closed the door when he entered, so there were just Mary and him. He approached her bed and kneeled in front of her. He took her hands in his and he pushed her against him. She fell to the floor with her face a few centimeters away from his.

-Why I feel this way Bert? – Bert's mind went back to that woman from the park who told him that the liquid inside the bottle she was giving him could make Mary love him forever. Then it went to the small tea party at his house, where he put the liquid into Mary's tea.

-Because you love me, or you don't?

-God Bert, I love you, I love you – she kissed him passionately and brought her hands to rest against his chest. Bert knew that the poison wouldn't last much more than an hour, so he knew that he had to do this now.

He brought his hands to the end of her nightgown, and took it off. She was just wearing her bra and panties. He quickly took his own shirt and trousers off and left himself just with his boxers. He put his hand on her thighs, and traveled his fingers up them until he touched her inner thighs. She was already wet and ready for him.

-Please Bert, I need you now. – He lifted her up and laid her gently on the bed. She took her panties off while kissing Bert and dropped them to the floor.

-Bert, please… I need… NOW! –she screamed more as a command than anything, but he didn't care.

He placed himself on top of her, placing his legs between hers, what made hers open more. He took off his boxers and freed his erection. He slid himself inside her and she screamed out in pleasure. He started to move slowly first, but when he felt Mary's hips moving against his he started to move faster and faster. He undid her bra, and kissed her know erect nipples.

At the same time Mary arched her back and screamed out Bert's name in full climax Mr. and Mrs. Banks entered her room. They had heard her screams from the living room and started to worry as they came louder and louder. They were so stunned that they couldn't say anything. Bert knew that someone had entered the room, but he couldn't stop, not now. He thrusted one, twice, three times more until he found his own release. He collapsed on top of Mary.

-What's all this Ms. Poppins? – Mr. Banks voice was full of anger and that's what made Mary jump. Bert moved to the left side of the bed, covering Mary and himself with the blanket.

Mary felt like if she just had woken up from a very vivid dream, and she looked at Bert. He looked at her and saw that the poison had no kind of effect on her no more. She looked at him, then to Mr. and Mrs. Banks and then to herself; she moved away from Bert.

-What happened? Bert, what… ? I don't understand anything. - Winnifred and George looked at each other and then to Bert.

-Bert, you did something to me, I don't know what, but whatever you did made me lose control of myself. You raped me-now tears where running down her cheeks.- I trusted you, I could even say that I loved you.

-You loved me?

-Right now I don't know what I feel. You betrayed me. You lied to me; you said that you would never do anything like this. You lied to me. Right now that's all I can feel and know.

\- But the lady told me that if I made love to you before midnight you would love me forever.

-What lady? What are you talking about?

-There was this lady in the park, this morning, that gave me a small bottle with a liquid inside, and she told me that if you drank that liquid and I made love to you before midnight you would love me forever.

-You poisoned me just to make love to me? –she looked at Bert with a disgusted look on her eyes.

-No Mary, I poisoned you because I love you.

Bert tried to touch Mary but she pulled away. Winnifred and George looked at each other and decided that they had to do something.

-Mr. Alfred, get dress and leave.

-But the lady… I thought…

-Mr. Alfred, I want you to leave this house at once! - George had approached the end of the bed. Bert quickly got dressed and left. Mary was crying her eyes out.

-Ms. Poppins? – Winnifred approached to the bed and looked at Mary.

-He poisoned me, how could he? I trusted him. God… I loved him.

Mary hid under the blanket and cried her soul out. Georg looked at his wife and then to the bed. They both left the room without saying anything more to Mary.


	2. The raven

A man that looked like if he was made from smoke was looking at Mary, who was under the blanket, through the dark clouds. With a smile on his lips he left.

-Sir, he did it – the man was looking at an older man, which was wearing a black cape.

-The most pure and perfect pupil from my worst enemy is no longer the purest of all. Perfect.

-Sir, and why do it. I mean, couldn't we just go and destroy her boss?

-No, she's too strong. Mary makes her strong, but now she will lose her powers, slowly but she will. As the guilt inside that Mr. Alfred and Mary grows she will lose her powers faster.

-And when we will be able to destroy her?

-We must be patient Brian, my boy. We will know when the perfect time is. Now go and make sure that they see each other, there's no need for them to make love again. I just need them to feel bad. I made myself clear?

-Yes my Lord.

The smoke man left the room and appeared at the park in front from Cherry Tree Lane. He turned into a raven and flew to number 17.

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I couldn't think of anythin else. :)**


	3. The surprise

**2 months later**

Mary was helping Jane and Michael to tide up the nursery, when everything around her started to swim. She couldn't stay up no more and sat on the floor, with her hands on her forehead and stomach. She had turned pale like the milk, and Jane and Michael didn't what to do, so they run downstairs and into the living room, where their parents where.

-Mother, – Jane's voice, full of fear, made both their parents stop what they were doing to look at her.- something is wrong with Mary Poppins. She's very pale, and she fell to the floor.

Winnifred and George run upstairs, to see Mary lying on the floor. She had obviously fainted. Winnifred hurried to her side.

-Georg, call the doctor, now. Jane, Michael, go and play in the living room.

George left the room, followed by Jane and Michael, but Winnifred stayed there with Mary until the doctor came through the door. He made both George and Winnifred leave the room, so he could examine Mary. Half an hour later he came downstairs and into the living room. Winnifred and Georg stood up from the couch, waiting for the doctor to speak.

-She's fine Mrs. Banks. It's normal with the first child what your nanny just experienced.

-The first child? - Mr. Banks expression was of total confusion.

-Yes, your nanny is pregnant. By the way, she woke up, but I didn't want to tell her about the news, so I hope you will tell her, so she can tell her husband.

-Her husband?

-Yes, because she has a husband, no?

-Of course, and thank you doctor.

George followed the doctor to the main entrance and closed the door when he left the house, the he returned to the living room.

-Georg, what would happen if we don't tell her?

-The question Winnifred is what would happen if we tell her?

The both looked at each other, and then hurried upstairs, and into the nursery, but Mary wasn't there.

-We helped her back to her room. - Both Mr. and Mrs. Banks turned to see Jane and Michael, standing in front of them. - Is she going to be alright?

-Of course darling.

Winnifred and George left the nursery and headed to Mary's room. They slowly opened the door to see Mary lying on her bed.

-How we are going to tell her this Georg- Winnifred whisper.

-We will just tell her, and then wait to see how she reacts.

Both approached the bed and looked at Mary.

-Mary, the doctor examined you, and found something.

-Is something good or bad?

-It depends. You're pregnant Ms. Poppins.

Mary's eyes shot open, looked down her stomach, and slowly she put a hand on it. Tears were running down her cheeks, but they weren't sad tears, they from joy and happiness. She was going to have Bert's baby. Despite the fact that Bert was naïve, and in love, and that he just wanted Mary to love him back, she felt like this was supposed to happen, and that she had forgiven him for what he did. She looked up, laughing and crying.

-Mrs. Banks, could you go to the park and bring Bert? - She nodded and left.

-I don't think it's a good idea that Mr. Alfred…

-Mr. Banks, he's the father of my baby, and even if you don't believe me I think I'm starting to understand why he did what he did.

-If that's what you wish.

-It is, Mr. Banks.

They waited a few minutes until Winnifred came through the door followed right behind by Bert. He looked ashamed, but also happy. She had called him.

-Bert, come here.

He approached her and the sat on the bed, right beside her. She took his hands in hers and pushed him against her body in a tight huge. Mary buried her head in his neck, and started crying.

-What's wrong Mary? What have I done?

-Nothing. – She looked up and kissed his lips.

It was a short, but soul taking kiss and it made Bert feel happy again, like if he could go to the sun and come back with a little bit of it in a small bottle for her.

-Bert, I fainted a few moments ago, the doctor came and told me something.

-Is it bad?

-No. The night you made love to me I felt like if you had betrayed me, but deep inside I really felt like if I were falling in love with you more than what I already was. Deep inside I felt like if it wasn't the poison what let you make love to me. It was me, because I love you. I love you, and you love me, no?

-Yes, I love you. But I don't seem to know what you mean with all this.

-Honestly Bert, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and that we're going to have a baby.

-Well if you just wanted to… Wait a minute, repeat that.

-We're going to have a baby.

-You are… I'm going… We are… God Mary!

He put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. She was laughing.

What they didn't see was the raven that flew away from the window into the clouds. The man made from smoke appeared in front of his master.

-My Lord, I've been watching them for two months, but something knew has happened. I don't know if it was supposed to, but…

-What has happened?

-She's pregnant my Lord. Was that supposed to happen?

The Master stood up from his chair and turned to face the smoke man.

-No, that wasn't supposed to happen. You have a new mission. She has to lose that baby. Do whatever you have to, but I want that baby dead.

-Yes my Lord.

The smoke man disappeared, and turned into the raven. He flew to the tree in front of Mary's room and settle there. He didn't want to do it, but he had to. He just had to.


	4. The storm

A few weeks after the news that Mary was going to have a baby Mr. and Mrs. Banks kept on bringing things for the new addition to the family. Mary was over the moon about the little one, and Bert as soon as he knew about it run to the rooftop of the house to tell all his friends.

The house was filled with happiness, and Winnifred, George and Bert were trying to convince Mary to take things easy. At first she kept saying that it was fine, that she could go on working, but as the baby inside her kept on growing she found that she was tired almost all the time, so to Bert's relieve she finally said that she was going to take things easy.

It was a beautiful evening from winter, and Mary decided that she was going to take Jane and Michael for a walk in the park. Bert was working as a chimney sweep, so by the time Mary had left he was almost at the other side of the city. Jane and Michael were running from one side of the path to the other, singing and jumping.

The raven had followed them since they left the house, and saw the perfect opportunity when Mary was far enough from other human being. He flew behind a tree and changed his form into the smoke man. He walked a few meters and put his hands in the air. Clouds, very dark clouds, covered the blue sky, a very strong wind started to blow, and thunders and rain surrounded Mary, Jane and Michael.

-Jane, Michael come here! Now! – The children run to Mary's side, who was trying to open her umbrella to protect the children from the rain.

-Mary Poppins we want to go home.

-I'm sorry Jane, but I can't see anything with the rain, I'm afraid we're going to have to find a place in which we can protect ourselves until the storm passes.

The children nodded and looked around. Jane though she had seen something and run there, followed by Michael. When they were near there Jane saw that it was nothing more than a tree. Lightning struck and split a tree down the middle that was right above Jane and Michael.

Mary run to their side, forgetting about her purse and umbrella, and pushed Jane and Michael away from the path of the falling tree. The tree fell making a horrible sound, and Mary fell next to it. She was lying on the floor motionless, when Jane and Michael saw that there was blood on the floor.

The smoke man saw it too, and with a smile on his lips he stopped the storm and vanished. Jane and Michael run to Mary's side, crying.

The storm hit really hard, and as it went on and the Banks didn't have any news about Mary and the children they started to worry. A few minutes after it had started Winnifred and George were going to leave to look for their children when the lightning struck. They heard the sound of the tree falling, and then the storm stopped.

They quickly left the house and run to the park. Winnifred looked for a moment at a rooftop, and saw a soaked Bert. She stopped and run in front of the house.

-Bert! We need your help.

Bert quickly left the rooftop, and a few minutes later he was standing in front of Mrs. Banks.

-What do you need me for?

-Mary and the children… - she couldn't finish the sentence, because as soon as she said her name Bert looked at the entrance of the park and started walking in that direction.

Winnifred and George looked at each other, and then followed him.

-How do you know that Mary and the children are in the park Mr. Alfred?

-I don't know, but you were running in that direction when Mrs. Banks called me. Something has happened to Mary, Jane and Michael?

-We don't know. When the storm hit, Mary and the children had already been gone for half an hour, more or less.

Bert picked up his pace and so Mr. and Mrs. Banks did. They were a few meters away from the middle of the park when they heard voices; they were shouting, but they couldn't understand what they were saying. Bert followed the voices until they got strong enough for him to understand what they were saying.

-It's Jane and Michael, they're asking for help.

Bert started running, followed by Winnifred and George. A few minutes later they could see the children. They were sitting on the floor, next to a body; it was Mary. Bert approached the body and saw the blood.

-Please not the baby, not the baby.

He turned Mary and saw that the blood was coming from her arm. She had injured her arm while trying to protect the children. Bert put his ear on Mary's stomach. He felt a strong pulse coming from there, and he felt so relieved. Their baby was fine. Bert picked up Mary, and carried her all the way home.

When they got there Mr. Banks called the doctor and told him everything that happened. The doctor took care of Mary, who just had a broken arm, while Bert waited outside. As soon as the doctor left the house, Bert run to Mary's room. She was lying on the bed, looking at Bert.

-It seems like I always finish in bed.

-Mary, what you did…

-I know, but I had to. I know I lost the baby for doing it, but Jane and Mich…

-Who told you that you had lost the baby?

-Anyone, I just figured out that… I didn't lose it?

-You didn't, it's a miracle. You just have a broken arm.

Mary laughed in relieve and tears started to run down her cheeks. Bert sit beside her and took her hands in his.


	5. The beginnig

_She was lying on the floor motionless, when Jane and Michael saw that there was blood on the floor._

 _The smoke man saw it too, and with a smile on his lips he stopped the storm and vanished. Jane and Michael run to Mary's side, crying._

The smoke man flew through the dark clouds, and appeared in front of his master. The Dark Lord stood up, and walked in Brian's direction.

-What are you doing here? I think I told you not to come back until Mary had lost her baby.

-But she did sir, so I came back.

The Dark Lord smiled and walked back to his throne. He had been waiting to long for this.

-Could I know why do you want to kill Mary's boss?

The Dark Lord looked up from his papers to see that Brian was expecting an answer.

-It's a very long story, so better sit down.

This story begins many many years ago. I was just a little boy when I met this girl. We were what they call the Good and the Bad side. We are as old as the world itself, but we looked very young. In spite of all the things people used to say about us, we became very good friends. As time went we start to feel more than friendship for each other.

We fell in love and got married. A few years after that, we had a son. Our little one was very little when we had this huge argument, and we broke up. We became the opposite, me being the Bad side and she being the Good side. We became enemies, and our lives changed completely. I became the Dark Lord and she became what they call the White Lord.

She wanted to take the baby with her, but I took him first. She never forgave for that. Since that day she has been trying to kill me, by taking more power. And there is where Mary enters in this story. She was born in a very rich family, but she is what they call a _love made baby_. Those babies are made from love, and they are the purest things on earth. Pure things are from what she gets her powers, so Mary is what makes her strong.

Since the day she was born she has been trying to protect her from me. As she grew so did her powers, until she grew old enough to get married. Her parents found her a man, which she didn't like, but not to disappoint her parents she started going out with him until he proposed. There is where the White Lord appeared for the first time in her life. She told her, that if she didn't want to marry him, she just had to go and tell her parent s.

And so she did. After that she left her house and started working for the White Lord, as a nanny. I don't if she was taking care of anyone, but the first time she saw Bert it was at the park, in front of Cherry Tree Lane. They became very good friends, and as time went on they fell in love. That's why I told you to turn into that old lady, and to give that Mr. Alfred the bottle.

They both stayed in silence for a few minutes, just looking at each other.

-May I ask you sir, what happened with your son?

The Dark Lord looked at him, with something in his eyes that anyone could say what it was. Fear?

-His here, with me.

 **To be continued…**


	6. The unkown

Brian looked to the Dark Lord, and saw a strange look in his eyes.

-Fa… Father?- Brian asked with his voice trembling.

He nodded and smiled.

-Now come here my child, let's plan how to destroy her.

Mary was now six months pregnant, and Mr. and Mrs. Banks had told Bert and her to look for a nice new house for the three of them.

Mary was just outside her new house when someone put a hand over her eyes and mouth. She felt how her feet left the floor. When the hand pulled away she saw that she was in a very dark room.

-Hello?

Anyone answered her and she started to walk around the room. A door opened and a man with a black cape came in, followed by a young man.

-Well hello, Mary isn't it?- she nodded walking away from the man.- Alright, let's make things clear. We have kidnapped you, and we're waiting for your prince charming to come to rescue you. I can see that when he does I will leave your little baby without a father.

-NO!- Mary run away from him shouting Bert's name.

-He can't hear you. Now be quite and no one gets hurt.

-Over my dead body! Let me go! BERT!

The Dark Lord run to Mary's side and grab her from the wrist.

-I told you to be quiet. If you don't you won't have the chance to raise your child.

Mary nodded and sat on the floor with her back against the wall.

Two more months passed, and there was no sign from Bert. Mary felt betrayed. She thought that he would come.

Brian came to her room, with a plate of food and a glass of water. She was sitting on the floor crying her eyes out and clutching her belly.

-I brought you your food.- Mary didn't look up so he approached her.- Don't cry please.

-I thought he would come. I thought he loved me.

-And he does, but… but he doesn't know that you have disappeared.

Mary looked up to face him, with her beautiful blue eyes red from crying.

-What are you talking about? I have been gone for two months and he doesn't know?

-No, because I have been turning into you so he wouldn't notice.

-WHAT!? You have destroyed my life.

Brian looked at her and left. He took a deep breath and walked out of there. He was going to go to talk to Bert.

When he appeared in front of the house he rang the bell and waited. Soon Bert opened.

-Hi

-Hello, my name is Brian and I would like to talk to you about your wife.

Bert's smile disappeared from his face.


	7. Everything needs a beautiful ending

-And that's all.

Bert couldn't believe what Brian just told him.

-She has been gone for two months and I'm so stupid that I haven't notice.

-It wasn't your fault. But I'm going to help you.

-How? You said it yourself; no one can destroy your father except your mother.

-I think I know where to find her, or at least how.

-Then let's do it.

Both stood up and left. They walked to the park and stopped just in front of it.

-Bert, take your chalks out and paint just a white landscape.

He did as he was told and soon there was just a white picture.

-Ok. Now, let's gonna jump and wait.

Soon they were floating nowhere.

-Now what?

-The White Lord.- No one answered him, just his own voice, but he wasn't going to give up.- We need your help. Mary is in danger. Please.

Nothing happened, and he was just about to give up when a lady in white appeared at the other side of the picture. She walked in their direction. As she approached them Brian could see that she had blue eyes and brown hair.

-You called me. You asked for my help.

-Yes we did. I'm Brian and he is Bert. We need your help because the Dark Lord has kidnapped Mary.

-Mary Poppins

-Yes, and we need your help.

-Take me to her.

Brian nodded and took both Bert's and the lady's hand. They disappeared and then appeared in a very dark corridor.

-Mary's room is the last one. I have to make sure that The Dark Lord doesn't see any of you.

Both nodded and walked along the corridor. The got to the last door, and they both heard a moan from inside. Quickly they opened the door to see Mary crying lying on the floor with both hands on her stomach.

-Mary, I'm here. Don't worry.

Mary opened her eyes to see Bert kneeling next to her. She took both his hands in hers.

-You've come.

-Yes, Brian told me everything, and he brought me here. I'm going to take you home.

-We can't

-What? Why not?

-Our baby is coming. My water broke a few hours ago. I don't think I will make it.

-Okay. We'll stay here until the baby is…

Brian came running into the room, white as a ghost.

-He knows you are here- he was looking at The White Lord.

She looked at him and left the room. Bert's eyes never left Mary.

-How far are you?

-The baby will be here soon, I can tell.

-Okay, you just relax.

Suddenly a very loud noise came from outside. Brian run outside and saw that his parents were engaged in a fight. Brian came back to the room and saw that Bert had lifted Mary's skirt, and that she was already starting to push.

-Alright Mary, very good. The baby's head is almost out. I need one strong push.

Mary pushed with all her might and screamed. Brian was starting to feel less and less alive, and he didn't know why.

-You are doing just fine Mary, I've got the shoulders, just one more push.

Mary nodded and pushed with all the strength left in her. A few seconds later the cries of a newborn filled the air. Mary's eyes filled with tears as she heard her baby.

-It's a girl Mary. A beautiful baby girl.

Suddenly Brian fell to the floor, both Mary and Bert looked up from their baby to look at him.

Outside the room The Dark Lord was about to kill The White Lord, when they heard the baby. The White Lord looked at him from the floor.

-That's how our boy sounded when it was born.

He looked at her, who, suddenly stood up and destroyed him. She quickly run to the room, to see Brian lying on the floor, she kneeled beside him and touched his forehead.

-It's alright my son, everything is fine now.

She looked up from her son to look to Mary and Bert, who were looking at their new baby.

A few weeks passed, and Mary and Bert had moved to their new house with their new baby, Maria. Brian and her mother left the world of the living to protect them from inside their dreams.

But Mary and Bert didn't need any dream, cause their's had already come true.


End file.
